


Truth or Dare

by alexandra__spamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Firewhiskey, Hogsmeade, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: The one where a drunk Remus realizes how he feels about Sirius Black.





	Truth or Dare

Remus woke up one Saturday morning in a particularly happy mood. It was a Hogsmeade Saturday, which meant he could replenish his dwindling supply of chocolate at Honeydukes. He started to get out of bed, when he realized he couldn’t move. That’s when he noticed Sirius was lying next to him, with both of his arms wrapped around his waist. He must have had another nightmare.

“Padfoot,” Remus whispered, turning on his side to face his sleeping friend.

“Mmmm Moony, what? ‘S early.”

“Sirius, wake up, please?”

“You smell like chocolate, Moony.”

“Yes, and you have dog breath,” Remus joked. Sirius sat straight up in the bed, eyes wide.

“Really? Is it bad? I’m so sorry Moony---”

“Relax, Pads, I’m only joking. I just needed you awake so I could go.”

“Where are you going, Moony?”

“Breakfast.”

“But it’s Saturday and it’s barely light out. Please, just a little longer?” Padfoot looked at Remus with pleading eyes.

“Of course, I just need to, y’know… I’ll be right back.”

“Right, sorry,” Sirius removed his arms from Remus.

***

After sleeping for two more hours, Padfoot finally agreed it was time for breakfast, and he and Remus walked to the Great Hall together. After breakfast, they made a stop by the library. All four Marauders were now in their room getting ready for Hogsmeade.

“I wonder if Lily wants to--”

“Prongs, I’m going to stop you right there, because unless you finish that sentence with the words castration, head-shaving, or restraining order, Lily will not be interested in your presence at all.”

“Pads, that hurts.”

“Oh, stop your whining, boys,” said Peter.

“We should leave now, anyway,” Remus said as he grabbed his current favorite novel to bring with him.

***

 

“Alright, Hogsmeade was bloody cold,” Remus shivered.

“Glad we scored this firewhiskey, right Prongs?” Sirius grinned mischievously as he held up the contraband.

“Truth or dare?”

“Peter, you suggest it every time,” Sirius whined.

“I’m in,” James agreed.

“Fiiiine, just make it interesting this time,” Sirius joined his friends in the circle by the fireplace. “Rem, you coming?”

“I… oh, alright.” How could anyone resist Sirius Black when he made that adorable puppy dog face? Wait-- adorable? Remus felt his face flush as he joined his friends, and hoped they’d attribute the color in his cheeks to the warmth from the fireplace.

“Alright, Moony, truth or dare?” Peter asked.

“Um, I’ll start with… dare?”

“I dare you to chug half of the firewhiskey.”

So Remus did. It burned like hell and he couldn’t see straight, but he’d completed the dare and his friends seemed pleased. Aside from James, who felt like Remus had hogged the firewhiskey and was whining. Sirius was consoling James, of course.

“Sirius, truth or dare?”

“Moony, do you even have to ask? Dare.”

“Okay, um I dare you to…” Shit. What’s a dare? “Merlin, my head’s spinning. Someone else dare him.”

“You alright there, Moony?” James asked, with a smug smile on his face that read, ‘serves him right’.

“‘m fine. Just continue, please.”

“Sirius, I dare you to kiss Prongs,” Peter said.

Sirius shot a sidelong glance at Remus and drank his share of the firewhiskey before he leaned over and started snogging James.

“Peter, what the hell?” James shouted, looking at Remus with concern.

“What do you mean? I didn’t expect him to do it.” Peter said.

“Why the bloody hell does everyone keep looking at me like I’m made of glass?”

“Rem, are you feeling alright?” James asked.

Remus thought about how he was feeling. He was feeling a little bit drunk. And a little bit tired. Which reminded him of bed. And bed made him think of Padfoot, and how they had spent every night in the same bed for as long as he could remember. Which made him feel safe. Which scared him.

 _Bloody hell, I’m in love with bloody Sirius Black._ Remus's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head.

“No,” He said, finally.

“Moony, what’s wrong?” Sirius asked, moving over to him.

“Me. I’m what’s wrong. I can’t do this. We can’t do this, it’s not right, Pads.”

“Rem? I won’t tell anyone how sloshed you are. It’s going to be alright.”

“It’s not. I just-- I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

 

Remus should have fallen asleep right away, but he didn’t. He was wide awake when Sirius crawled in with him after the other two boys were sleeping soundly in their own beds.

“Hello, Sirius.”

“Moony? Did I wake you? I’m sorry, I--”

“No, I was awake. Sirius?”

“Yeah, Moony?”

“I think I’m in love with you.”

“Is that all? Moony, I’ve been in love with you from the first day I met you.”

“Please don’t kiss Prongs anymore, alright?”

“No, Moony. Only you from now on.”

Remus smiled at Sirius through the dark. He held Sirius’ hand in his and finally fell asleep.


End file.
